Abschied
by sommerschnee
Summary: Taichi nimmt Abschied von Yamato Taito


Titel: Abschied Autor: cristall Teil: 1/1 Pairings: Taito, angedeutet Taikeru Warnings: Shonen ai Email: cristall_myra@web.de Disclaimer: Digimon gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld Kommentar: Also, diese Fanfic war mein Beitrag zum taito-fanfic Wettbewerb. Auf animexx mitgemacht, vierter Platz.... ich mag sie persönlich nicht weil ich sie aufgrund des Zeitdruckes einfach hingeschmiert habe.... vielleicht gefällt sie ja doch jemanden Widmung: all den anderen Teilnehmer des Wettbewerbes nata-chan, Sabi-chan, Tsutsumi, Ishidagirl und Akira-san  
  
Prolog  
  
Ein sanfter Wind strich über das Land, wirbelte die Schneeflocken leicht durcheinander, die sich seicht schwebend den Weg zum Boden suchten, die Erde mit einer weißen Decke überzogen, sie rein und unschuldig aussehen ließen, wie um die weihnachtliche Stimmung noch weiter zu vertiefen. Der braunhaarige Junge sah das Weiß nicht, sah nicht die Schönheit, nicht den Zauber, dem alle anderen verfallen waren, er sah nicht die Unschuld die er mit seinem unbedachten Schritten zerstörte, sah nichts bis auf sein Ziel, einen grauen Marmorstein, der sich dunkel von der hellen Reinheit seiner Umgebung abhob.  
  
Als Taichi vor dem Stein stehen blieb schien etwas von ihm abzufallen, etwas schweres, unsichtbares, dessen Verschwinden dennoch bemerkbar war. Etwas zärtliches legte sich in seine Augen, ein verstecktes Glitzern war plötzlich in dem Braun zu erkennen, als er sich vor den Stein niederkniete, mit einem Finger die Initialen nachfuhr die in diesen gemeißelt worden waren. Ein gutmütiges Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen und wurde trotz der Freundlichkeit und der Wärme die es ausstrahlte Lügen gestraft von den Tränen der Bitterkeit die in seinen Augen schimmerten und dem Zittern das seine Stimme begleitete als er sprach "Hallo Yamato."  
  
Story  
  
Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung zog Taichi seinen Schal noch enger, nestelte dann an seinen Handschuhen rum wie um zu überprüfen ob sie auch richtig saßen. "Ich war lange nicht mehr hier Yama... gomen nasai.." die braunen Augen blickten verlegen auf die Schneeschicht als hätte er Angst den Namenszug des Angesprochenen zu betrachten, doch nur Sekunden später ging der Kopf plötzlich ruckartig wieder hoch, öffnete sich der Mund, sprudelten Worte heraus um sich selbst zu rechtfertigen "Aber es war nicht weil ich nicht wollte, wirklich nicht Yamato...." die Stimme beruhigte sich wieder, wurde leiser, sanfter enthielt erneut eine Spur von Verlegenheit "ich brauche nur etwas Zeit über alles nachzudenken weißt du? Ich wusste nicht so genau was ich dir sagen soll wenn ich zu dir komme....oder doch ich wusste was ich dir sagen wollte..... aber nicht wie..." Der Braunhaarige lächelte sanft "Aber jetzt bin ich ja hier... rechtzeitig um mit dir zu feiern.. du weißt doch welcher Tag heute ist oder?" Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, doch seine Gutmütigkeit und sein Lächeln verlor er nicht "Du hast ihn bestimmt wieder vergessen, wie immer nicht war? Erinnerst du dich noch? Du hast ihn jedes Mal vergessen. Unser Jahrestag... kein einziges Mal hast du an ihn gedacht... alle vier male nicht, aber das ist nicht schlimm... jetzt ist das alles nicht mehr wichtig...." Das Lächeln verschwand und ein Seufzer entfuhr den Lippen des Jungen "Ich vermisse dich Yamato... mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst.... trotz allem was passiert ist.... trotz allem was du mir angetan hast vermisse ich dich...." Taichi schniefte erneut, fuhr mit den Händen hastig über die Augen. "Wenn du jetzt hier wärst würdest du dich bestimmt lustig über mich machen, nicht wahr? Du hast es immer verachtet wenn jemand weinte... hast mich immer als kindisch bezeichnet..... ich würde wirklich alles dafür geben, wenn du jetzt hier stehen und mich anmeckern würdest." Der braunhaarige seufzte tief, blickte in den Himmel beobachtete die weißen Dampfwolken die aus seinem Mund aufstiegen, versuchte seine aufgelöste Stimme wieder zu festigen bevor er erneut zum Stein blickte "Hikari-chan wollte nicht das ich zu dir komme. Sie meinte ich würde einem Traum nachhängen und sollte endlich beginnen dich zu vergessen... und mich am besten nie wieder erinnern. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Recht...... ich mein... du bist tot Yamato.. und wirst nie mehr wiederkehren.... aber dennoch... ich bin dennoch hierhin gekommen.... denn ich wollte noch einmal mit dir reden.... noch ein letztes mal.... und dir alles sagen, was ich dir nie sagen konnte während du lebtest..... oder was du nicht hören wolltest...... doch jetzt.. wirst du mir zuhören müssen.....  
  
Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag als wir uns kennen lernten? Es war im Sommer gewesen, damals im Camp. Ich erinnere mich noch immer an alles, erinnere mich an dem sanften Windzug, der so zart warm dass er es nicht vermochte die Hitze zu mindern und dennoch stark genug war um deine blonden Haare die in der grellen Sonne schimmerten leicht zu bewegen. Deine blauen Augen hatten geglitzert, dass blaue Wasser und den klaren Himmel wiedergespiegelt. Wasserperlen hatten auf deiner Haut geschimmert, während du lächelnd deinen Bruder beobachtet hattest, der noch immer im Wasser tollte, dass du Minuten zuvor verlassen hatte. Als ich dich so gesehen hatte, mit dieser Sanftheit in deinem Gesicht, wie du mit deiner zierlichen Figur im Sand saßt, dein Gesicht zur Sonne gewandt hattest, da hatte ich das Gefühl Engelsschwingen auf deinem Rücken zu sehen.  
  
Ich war dir damals verfallen gewesen, von der ersten Sekunde an, war dir schon verfallen gewesen, bevor ich auch nur deinen Namen kannte.  
  
Als ich dich dann kennerlernte, war ich im ersten Moment so geschockt gewesen. Dein Charaktere war ein solcher Kontrast zu deinem engelhaften Aussehen. Ich denke deshalb ist meine Bewunderung für dich wohl zu Hass umgeschlagen.... ich war so enttäuscht gewesen.... warum hatte ich selbst nicht gewusst.... irgendwann... wann war es gewesen.. vielleicht als wir uns alleine auf der Insel befanden... als ich zum ersten Mal Tränen in deinen Augen sah... als ich zum ersten Mal sah wer du wirklich... da wurde es mir klar... dass du trotz allem... tief in deinem Inneren... der Engel warst den ich im ersten Moment in dir gesehen hatte.... eine Engel geschickt von Gott um über uns zu wachen... um uns zu helfen in dieser fremden Welt um für uns da zu sein.... um für mich da zu sein..." Taichi musste sich ein weiteres mal die Tränen wegstreichen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie seine Wangen hinunter gelaufen, teilweise sogar schon festgefroren waren. Viel zu versunken war er gewesen in seine Worte, die tief aus seinem Herzen kamen, viel zu lange in ihm verschlossen gewesen waren.  
  
"Als du gegangen bist.... da.... da hatte ich Angst ich könnte es nicht schaffen ohne dich. Ich habe gedacht, wenn du nicht da bist, mich nicht anspornst durch deine kleinen Sticheleien, dann würde ich nicht die Kraft haben für die anderen da zu sein... doch dann... ganz plötzlich... sah ich es als eine Prüfung an die du mir auferlegt hattest.. ich dachte du würdest prüfen ob ich deine Hilfe auch wirklich verdient habe.... und ich nahm an, wenn ich stark genug bin... würdest du zu mir zurückkommen und wieder für mich da zu sein... und du kamst zurück.. doch es war nicht so wie ich dachte....."  
  
Taichi schüttelte kurz die Haare, schüttelte so die Schneekristalle ab, die sich in dem Stachelbraun verfangen hatten, schien wohl einen Moment zu überlegen ob er die Mütze überziehen sollte die sich in seiner Jackentasche befand, entschied sich dann aber doch anders, redete lieber weiter  
  
"Es war wohl die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens als wir Freunde waren...Damals schien alles so leicht... so unbeschwert... ich fühlte mich selbst wie ein Engel, während wir zusammen waren... wenn du lachtest, selbst wenn du über mich lachtest.. dann schien die Welt immer um ein paar Nuancen heller zu werden... und egal wie mies es mir ging... mir war klar... so lange du bei mir bist.... und solange du lachst... wird es immer wieder auch bergauf gehen.... ich war kindisch damals nicht wahr? Wahrscheinlich hattest du Recht, als du meintest... ich wäre wie ein Kind.... wie ein Kind das in einer Traumwelt lebt... wie ein Kind das nicht fähig ist in der Realität zu leben.... aber dennoch trotz dieser Tatsachen... hast du es zugelassen das ich dich liebe.... hast zugelassen das du mich liebst....."  
  
Gedankenverloren strich sich Taichi über die Lippen. "Weißt du noch wann es gewesen war.... das wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben meine ich... ich weiß es noch.... es war im Winter gewesen... so wie zur Zeit... Wir waren draußen gewesen.... hatten einfach so dagelegen... im kalten Schnee... und irgendwann.. hattest du nach meiner Hand gegriffen, sie festgehalten... ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, habe einfach nur das Gefühl genossen, im eiskalten Schnee zu liegen und deine warme Hand in meiner zu spüren... und dann.. ganz plötzlich, unerwartet fühlte ich plötzlich deine Lippen auf meinen... bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich nicht gewusst wie ich für dich fühle, hatte dich nur für einen guten Freund gehalten, aber in diesem Augenblick, hatte ich ohne nachzudenken, mein Herz sprechen lassen und den Kuss erwidert... zuerst haben wir damals gar nicht mehr über den Kuss geredet. Als du dich wieder von mir gelöst hast, hast du dich einfach wieder neben mich gelegt, hast weiter meine Hand gehalten.... Wir haben erst viel später über unsere Gefühle geredet.... diesmal war ich es gewesen, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte... hatte dir einfach ins Gesicht gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe... du hattest mich nur geschockt angeblickt, mich dann in deine Arme gezogen und geküsst... gesagt das du mich auch liebst hast du erst viel später.... so spät, dass es schon zu spät war um noch irgendwas zu retten.... Du warst so egoistisch gewesen, nie hast du daran gedacht wie es für unsere Freunde am besten wäre.. wie es für uns beide am besten wäre..... hast immer nur an dich gedacht... daran gedacht wie du noch erfolgreicher werden kannst.. daran gedacht wie deine Zukunft wohl am besten aussieht... du hast gehandelt wie es für dich am besten ist.... und mich dabei nur ausgenutzt..... und dennoch bin ich bei dir geblieben.... die ganz Zeit... erinnerst du dich noch an unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest....? Dein Geschenk war eine Eintrittskarte für dein nächstes Konzert gewesen, dabei kam ich doch so oder so ins jedes deiner Konzerte rein..... ich hatte dir eine Kette geschenkt.... das war zur Zeit ein Fimmel von dir gewesen, immer hast du eine Kette getragen.... und ich hatte Ewigkeiten gespart um dir diese eine Kette kaufen zu können.... eine silberne Kette war es gewesen, als Anhänger ein Kreuz besetzt mit hellblauen Steinen.... Ein blau das dem deiner Augen so nahe kam...... und sich dennoch nicht mit ihnen messen konnte.... Ich habe nie gesehen, dass du sie getragen hattest, kein einziges Mal hab ich sie an deinem Hals gesehen... bist du sie mir dann zurückgabst... zwei Jahre später.. in einem unserer Streits..... wir hatten uns oft gestritten zu diesem Zeitpunkt.... es verging beinahe kein Tag an dem wir uns sahen, an dem wir uns nicht auch stritten... und ein jedes Mal war ich es gewesen der einlenkte, du hast nicht einmal Rücksicht genommen." Die Stimme Taichis hatte sich verändert, er schien sauer zu sein, schien eine Wut in sich angestaut zu haben die er nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Mit einer Bewegung strich er den Schnee vom Marmorstein, doch seine Bewegungen hatten die Sanftheit verloren, die er bei seiner Ankunft noch bei jeder Bewegung gezeigt hatte.  
  
"Und dann kam der Tag an dem wir uns stritten.... wirklich stritten... schlimmer als jemals zuvor.... dann kam der Tag an du mich mehr verletzt hast, als du es jemals zuvor getan hast.... in dem du mir die Kette einfach wieder zurückgabst... in diesem Moment gab auch ich unsere Beziehung endgültig auf, und ich verlor den Glauben daran das tief in dir trotz allem noch der Engel schlummerte, den ich so sehr liebte.... und ich sah endlich.... wer du wirklich warst..... an diesem Tag war zum ersten Mal nicht ich derjenige der sich entschuldigte.... diesmal war ich derjenige der sich umdrehte und ging... mit der Kette in der Hand die all meine Liebe zu dir darstellte.... und die du nicht haben wolltest....."  
  
Plötzlich lächelte Taichi wieder und die Wut verschwand aus seinen Gesichtsauszügen. Tränen traten schon wieder in seine Augen und plötzlich war er wieder der sanfte Junge, der er schon immer gewesen war... langsam fuhr seine Hand in seine Jackentasche... zog einen kleinen Gegenstand heraus... eine Kette.... mit einem blauen Kreuzanhänger....  
  
"Du hast nie erfahren was an diesem Tag noch passiert ist, nicht wahr? Ewig lange hatte ich an diesem Tag im Regen gestanden... am See... da wo wir uns das erste mal geküsst hatten... vielleicht wäre ich für immer da stehen geblieben wäre nicht Takeru gekommen... ja ich weiß, dass du ich immer gesagt hast er soll sich aus unserer Beziehung raushalten.... er ist dennoch zu mir gekommen... um es mir zu erzählen... um mir alles über dich zu erzählen... um mir zu erzählen das du bald sterben wirst... an diesem Tag ist mir alles klar geworden... ich verstand warum du nicht mehr der Engel warst den ich einst kennen gelernt hatte, verstand warum du wegen jeder Kleinigkeit einen Streit anfingst.... verstand... dass du das alles nur für mich tatest, dass du das alles nur tatest um es mir leichter zu machen... damit ich dich gehen lassen konnte ohne um dich zu trauern..... deshalb hattest du mich so verletzt.... um sicher zu sein, dass ich weiterleben würde, auch wenn du gegangen bist....als ich dies von Takeru erfuhr war ich verzweifelt und am Boden zerstört, Takeru hatte dies wohl gemerkt... in all den Jahren hatte er mich viel zu gut kennen gelernt, denn er meinte zu mir ich solle nicht aufgeben... ich hab ihn damals angeschrieen wie ich denn weitermachen solle, wenn selbst der Himmel um unsere verlorene Liebe weint.... ich werde nie vergessen was er dann getan hat.. wie er es geschafft hat mir mit wenigen Worten meinen Mut zurück zu geben.. er hatte dagestanden... den Kopf leicht nach oben gewandt, die blonden Haare nass am Kopf klebend und er sagte zu mir.... dass es in Frankreich ein Sprichwort gibt.... dass jeder Tropfen Regen... ein Tropfen des Glücks ist... und dass ich deshalb nicht aufgeben sollte.... denn der Himmel würde nicht weinen... sondern uns beiden alles Glück der Welt schenken... und ich glaubte... und vertraute ihm... denn er gab mir den Glauben zurück, dass du doch ein Engel bist.... du hast es nie erfahren, dass ich es wusste nicht wahr? Bis zur letzten Sekunde hast du mich im Unwissen gelassen.. hast mir nicht gesagt das du bald sterben wirst.... und ich habe so getan als würde ich es nicht wissen... um es dir leichter zu machen.. um dir den Abschied von dieser Erde.. den Abschied von mir nicht noch schwerer zu machen als er sowieso schon für dich war.. denn inzwischen bin ich mir sicher.. trotz alldem was du getan hast.. hast du mich geliebt... auch wenn du es vielleicht selbst nicht gewusst hast.. mich vielleicht trotz allem nur für deinen besten Freund gehalten hast... deinen besten Freund dessen Gefühle du schon vor ihm kanntest... und dessen Gefühle du nicht verletzen wolltest... nur deshalb bist du mit mir zusammen gewesen nicht wahr? Weil du wusstest das ich dich liebe.... und weil du wolltest das ich glücklich bin... weil ich dein bester Freund war.... habe ich Recht Yamato? Ich wünschte ich hätte es früher gewusst... hätte dich früher durchschauen können... um dir zu helfen, dich zu unterstützen und dir das Leben leichter zu machen.... doch ich habe es nicht geschafft.. habe versagt... als Freund und als Geliebter... und nun sitze ich hier.... und weine Tränen um dich.. nicht weil du tot bist.. sondern weil ich dir all dies nicht mehr sagen konnte bevor du gegangen bist..."  
  
Taichi fuhr sich nervös mit der einen Hand durch die Haare, hielt in der anderen noch immer die Kette, welche seine braunen Augen traurig betrachteten. Dann, ganz unerwartet richteten sich die Augen auf, blickten in den Himmel betrachteten die Sterne die inzwischen aufgezogen waren. Unruhig wanderten seine Blicke über den Gold-schwarzen Himmel, wie als würde er etwas suchen was zu finden unmöglich ist. Er seufzte senkte den Kopf wieder blickte den Stein an. "Ich bin hier her gekommen um etwas abzuschließen, weißt du Yama? Damals im Krankenhaus... wir hatten uns nicht wirklich verabschiedet, viel zu schnell ist alles von sich gegangen... Ich kam zu spät... zu spät um dich noch einmal in die Arme zu nehmen, noch einmal zu küssen, zu spät um dir zu sagen wie viel du mir bedeutest, zu spät um dir zu sagen wie leid es mir tut.... niemand hatte erwartet das dein Tod so plötzlich so schnell kommen würde... ich hatte gehofft er würde niemals kommen. Doch nun... nun ist es zu spät u bereuen... was geschehen ist, ist geschehen sagt man doch immer.... doch warum sollte ich an diesen Satz glauben? Man sagt auch, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilt... und meine Wunden sind nie verheilt.. darum bin ich nun hier, um Abschied zu nehmen, um dir zu sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe und um mich zu entschuldigen, in der Hoffnung vielleicht so einen Teil der Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen. Gomen nasai, Ishida-kun."  
  
Epilog  
  
Noch immer fiel eine sanfte Schneedecke zu Boden, versuchte die spuren zu verwischen, die der braunhaarige Junge hinterlassen hatte. Die weißen Schneekristalle verstärkten die Unschuld die das Land fest in ihrem Griff hielt noch weiter, schienen die Erde einfangen zu wollen im Zauber der Weihnachtsnacht. Taichi blickte sich nicht mehr um, doch bittere traurige Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunter. Erst als er am Eingang des Geländes stand, nur noch ein Schritt ihn vom Verlassen des Friedhofes trennen, drehte er sich um, blickte noch einmal zurück, doch wie um ihn zu hindern noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen toten Freund zu werfen, wie um ihn den Schritt nicht noch schwerer zu machen, legte sich in diesem Moment eine dunkle Wolkenschicht vor den Mond verdeckte ihm die Sicht und erst als er sich umdrehte, seinen Weg fortsetzte und nach der Hand des jüngeren blonden Jungen griff der dort auf ihn gewartet hattet lichtete sich der Schleier wieder, ließ die Welt so unschuldig und rein erscheinen wie zuvor und ein blaues Kreuz sanft glitzern, dass auf einem Kissen aus Schnee vor einem grauen Marmorstein lag.  
  
"Ai shiteru Yama-chan."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
